Blush of the Sun
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: Third installment of the Eternal Sunset series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this out to y'all. I recently submitted a short story to Dreamspinner Press, and have had a block ever since. LOL I hope y'all are still with me with this saga :)**

**Thank you to the awesome DelphiusFanfic, for prereading, and the talented Corey, for betaing. Don't know what I would do without them.**

**Enough rambling - I hope y'all enjoy! As always, I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Graduation was upon us finally, and I couldn't be happier. In just a few short hours, I would be free to do whatever I wanted with my life. Did I know what I wanted to do? Of course I did. I wanted to move in with and be turned by Jasper. Mom and Dad couldn't be angry with me for my decision either, because I'd kept my promise to them and graduated.

Currently, I was sitting on the Cullens' couch in their living room, catching popcorn in my mouth as Jasper threw it to me. We were all just hanging around, relaxing, before we had to get ready to go to the school. It was a sunny Saturday, and it was a good thing graduation started at dusk.

Ever since Carlisle had talked to Sam at the border, we had no more trouble with Paul, but I was still a little wary. I mean, he came to my house and tried shit with me. How unnerving was that? I love my parents, but I just felt much safer at the Cullens.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called from the other side of the room. "How do you think Yorkie's gonna do as Valedictorian?"

"Don't know," I replied. "Don't really care. He gets on my nerves."

"He still bothering you?" Jasper asked casually, tossing me another piece of popcorn.

Catching it, I chewed and swallowed before answering, "No. He just gets on my nerves in general. His voice makes my ears wanna bleed."

Emmett laughed at my remark, and Jasper sat the bowl of popcorn on the table then pulled me over to sit closer.

"What was that for?" I asked playfully, and he tightened his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing in particular," he commented. "I just wanted you close."

It was stuff like that that Jasper said, usually out of the blue, that made my heart catch in my throat and made me wonder what the heck a perfect creature like Jasper ever saw in me.

"All is going to go well tonight," Alice said as she breezed into the room and placed a vase of flowers on one of the nearby tables.

"Good news," Jasper said quietly, running just the tips of his fingers up and down the back of my head. I shivered involuntarily, and he stopped.

I soon became bored with just sitting in the house, so I coaxed Jasper and the rest of his siblings to go outside in the back yard with me. I really didn't have a plan on what I wanted to do. When we walked out in the sun, I was surprised to see Esme working in her flower garden. She was wearing old clothes and had a sun hat on her head, but her skin still reflected the sun like diamonds. Coming to a complete stop, I stared openly. It was strange and fascinating. I had never seen her sparkle before.

Emmett laughed at me and I had to check to see if my mouth was hanging open. Esme just gave me her usual warm smile. Jasper then pulled me by the hand, taking us further out into the yard.

"Sorry about that, guys," I tried to explain, knowing I was blushing. "I just have never-"

"We know," Alice interrupted with a grin. Nodding awkwardly, I figured I'd change the subject.

"Well, what are we going to do to pass the time until we have to get ready to go?"

"Would you like to go for a run?" Jasper asked as he nuzzled his nose against my neck. Glancing around, I saw the others play fighting and nodded.

"Sounds like fun."

In a flash, Jasper had me on his back and took off running into the woods. Startled, I clung to his shirt and buried my head against his back. He was going so fast! While it was true that I had ridden on the back of a vampire before, it wasn't by my own choice, and I didn't take the time to really feel what was happening.

Raising my head, I chanced a look around, and the sight amazed me. It looked like Jasper was going to crash into a tree any minute, but there was never an impact. The scenery flashed past us like we were in a moving car, and the wind in my hair felt exhilarating.

Too soon, we came to a stop and I was set gently on my feet. My eyes took in our whereabouts, and I realized we were on top of a hill, still surrounded by the forest.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"On the mountain," Jasper answered, then shrugged. "This is one of my favorite places to go. It's...peaceful."

With a soft smile at the serene look on my boyfriend's face, I slowly wrapped my arms around his middle. "I'm happy you have this for yourself, Jay." I said quietly.

"Us," he corrected. "Only us now."

"Mmm," I hummed, kissed the corner of his mouth, and we fell silent. He was right. The only sounds were the slight breeze ruffling the leaves at the top of the trees and the chirping of birds in the distance. Closing my eyes, I rested my head against Jasper's cool chest, letting the tranquility of the moment wash over me. These were the kind of moments I cherished most.

After a short time, Jasper loosened his hold on me and told me we should be heading back. Nodding, I let him lift me onto his back, a little sad to leave our haven. Jasper took off running again, and this time, I didn't hide my face. Instead, I looked into the wind and closed my eyes, letting the free feeling take me to another place. How was it that being with this incredible creature invoked such feelings in me? I was in love with every single thing about my Jasper.

When we arrived back in the Cullens' backyard, windblown and smiling, we were met with a scowling Alice and Rosalie. They were funny, standing there with their eyebrows raised and their hands on their hips.

"Uh oh," I chuckled as I slid off of Jasper's back and onto the grass. "I think we're in trouble."

"Aren't we always?" Jasper snorted with a smirk.

I laughed outright, and we headed toward the girls to face our fate.

"You are late," Alice stated matter of factly.

"I didn't know we had a curfew, dear sister," Jasper said with a grin.

"Very funny," Rosalie said, then grabbed Jasper by the ear. "Come on. Time to get ready to go."

"Hey!" Jasper protested, and I couldn't help the loud laughter that escaped.

"Come on," Alice said, smiling, and nudged me in the side.

Once inside, Alice surprised me with a new three piece suit. It was black, of course, with a crisp white shirt and black silk tie. I tried to tell her it was too much and she shouldn't have, but she shoved me into the bathroom with it and told me not to argue. I shut up and closed the door behind me, because everyone in the house knew you didn't argue with Alice.

While I showered and shaved, I thought about how much everything was going to change after Graduation. I would be free to do whatever I wanted. Was it wrong of me that the only thing I could think of that I really wanted to do was to be turned by Jasper? We've waited so long and been through so much.

What would our families think if I told them that? I was afraid they might think I needed to 'explore' the real world, but I hoped they would understand and give me their well wishes. At the Graduation party later, I planned on telling them.

Finally finished getting dressed, I walked into Jasper's room and my breath caught in my throat. He was wearing a new suit as well, the same color as mine, but he looked resplendent in it.

"Holy shit," I breathed, completely unaware that Rosalie was messing with Jay's hair. He grinned at me and brought his hands out from behind his back. In them was a neatly folded yellow cap and gown.

Rosalie quietly excused herself and left the room, and I walked to Jasper, putting my hands on his.

"Congratulations, babe," he whispered, then surprised me by pressing an icy kiss on my cheek.

Grinning, I took the cap and gown from him, laid them on the bed, and pulled my boyfriend close.

"Thank you," I said softly against his jaw, kissing him there and reveling in the smooth coldness of his skin.

Jasper tilted his head to the side and allowed me to further explore his neck, which I did willingly. A low, deep growl rumbled against me, and I held his hips hard in my hands.

"You look so amazing," I told him. "I want you so much right now."

Jasper gripped my hips as well, harder than I was his, and another growl met my ears.

"If you only knew..."

"Later, boys," Alice called out as she breezed into the room, already in her cap and gown. "Esme says it's time for pictures!"

I groaned, resting my forehead against Jasper's chest. What was it with mothers and picture taking? Sighing, I moved and hurriedly got into the yellow abomination that was lying on the bed. Soon, Esme was having a grand time posing us and snapping lots of photos. Finally, she informed us it was time to go, and we gratefully headed to the school.

Once there, everything seemed to happen in fast forward. Pomp and Circumstance, sitting on the edge of our seats through the awards, commencement speech, Valedictorian, Salutatorian - all were a whirlwind for me and, the next thing I knew, I was shaking hands with the principal while taking my diploma.

The throwing of our hats in the air signaled the end of the ceremony and, just like that, it was over. The moment was rather bittersweet. Families crowded around the other graduates, including mine and Jasper's. I could tell Esme wanted to cry, and my mom's tears flowed freely. There was much hugging, kissing on cheeks, and congratulating. Cameras flashed everywhere, friends parted, and slowly, people started to wander away. Everyone was talking about meeting up at the Cullens' for the graduation party. That was something I was dreading, because I just wanted it all to be over already.

Back at the Cullens', the party was in full swing. Carlisle and Esme had left to get things ready shortly after congratulating us at the school. Kids were arriving, the music was loud, and there was even a buffet table set up in the dining room full of food and drinks. They had to have used their vampire speed to accomplish all of that in such a short amount of time.

As soon as Jasper and I went into the house, I got rid of the cap and gown, throwing them on my bed in Jasper's room before joining everyone else downstairs. I stood near the bottom of the stairs and scanned the room. It looked like everyone was having a good time. Even my parents showed up.

"When in Rome?" Jasper asked, holding out his hand to me. I took it with a smile.

"Why not?"

We went out onto the cleared out living room floor and Jasper pulled me close, moving with the music. For a moment, I was quiet, enjoying the feeling of his arms around me. Then I began thinking. Graduation was over. I was a free man. There was nothing stopping me from getting what I wanted.

Pulling back a little so I could see jasper's face, I asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he replied with a peck to my lips.

"You know, school is done now. We can do whatever we want, right?"

"We can," Jasper said, then his forehead creased in a frown. "Wait."

"What?" I asked, knowing my face had given me away.

Jasper pulled me close again and spoke in my ear. "Not yet."

I stopped our movement and looked at my boyfriend again, pleading with my eyes that he would listen to me.

"Why not? You told me after Graduation."

"I did," he conceded, "but I didn't specify when after."

"Jasper, that's not fair."

"I know what I said, but-" he started, then looked towards the door.

Following his gaze, I saw Bella coming in, with Jacob right behind her.

"Shit," Jasper cursed and walked away, toward the kitchen, leaving me standing there alone.

Pissed, I walked over to Bella and Jacob, who were talking to Mom and Dad, and pulled her away by the arm. "What do you think you're doing, bringing him here?" I hissed.

"He's my boyfriend, Edward," she huffed. "He is welcome here, too."

"He's on Cullen land," I shot back. "Doesn't that go against the treaty?"

Before Bella could say anything else, a hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see Carlisle smiling at me.

"I appreciate your concern, son," he said, "but I talked to Sam and, because you and Bella are siblings, it's alright for your respective mates to go on each others property, as long as there is no biting by either one involved."

Great. Just what I needed, Jacob coming here and spoiling the Cullens' house with his presence. I couldn't help it. It pissed me off so much because their house was my safe place, mine and _Jasper's_ place, where we could relax and just be.

Sighing, I nodded at Carlisle then walked off to find Jasper. He was talking quietly in the kitchen with Esme and Emmett, and they got quiet when I walked in.

"What?" I asked grumpily. "Are you two pissed at me for asking Jasper to change me, too?"

Emse left her sons and stood in front of me, her concerned topaz eyes staring into mine. She wore a grave expression, nothing like her usual happy one.

"Edward, dear, we have a problem."

**Hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Penny**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey y'all! Ready for what's next? I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to my prereader, DelphiusFanfic, and my beta, Corey. They are awesome.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**JPOV**

"What kind of problem?" my mate asked, and I walked over to he and my mother.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I said, and tried to lead him out of the room. He pulled away.

"No. I need to know. If something has all of you upset, I want to know what's going on."

I shot Esme a warning look, and her sympathetic gaze told me she was going to tell him anyway.

"Edward," my mother said gently, "Alice has had a vision."

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"The disappearances," She answered.

"You mean all those people in Port Angeles?"

"You know about them?" Emmett asked, his brows drawn together in a frown.

"Yeah," Edward said nonchalantly. "My dad told me about it. He saw it in the paper. What about them?"

Esme shot me a worried glance before continuing, and I slid my arm around his waist and held him to me.

"They are vampire related," she told my mate. His expression turned from perplexed to worried in less than a second.

"And?" he prompted.

"According to Alice's vision, James is making an army of newborn vampires," she almost whispered, as rage bloomed deep within my chest. There could only be one reason for him to be doing that. Revenge. I knew that the disappearances might have been vampire related, but this was the first I'd learned of what Alice actually saw.

"He won't get to him," I said on a low growl. "We won't let him."

Edward glanced from me to Esme, trying to put the pieces together. When he realized what I meant, his eyes widened and he began to tremble slightly.

"No," he breathed out. "Please tell me he's not coming for me. Please, Jasper."

"Shh," I soothed, holding him as tightly as I dared. "You'll be safe with us, I swear it."

"I...don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Jasper killed his mate, so he wants to get revenge," Emmett said somberly.

"By killing me," Edward said in a detached voice. His knees threatened to give out and I held him firm.

"Come on," I said quietly in his ear and took him up to my room. He seemed almost catatonic as he sat on my sofa and wrapped his arms around himself. I sat next to him, holding him close, hoping to alleviate some of his fear. He grasped my sleeve in an almost death grip.

"Jasper," he whispered. "Please don't let him get me again."

"I won't, mate. I promise," I murmured against the top of his head. It was ripping me apart, hearing him plead for me to protect him. Of course I would, always.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the music from downstairs. My heart was aching for Edward, and I felt so helpless. I meant what I said. I would not allow that monster to get my Edward again. The first time, we were careless in our protection and lucky we made it in time to save him. This time, we would make no mistakes. I would make sure of it. Nothing short of dying would keep me from protecting him. Even then, I knew my family would take over for me.

Soon, Edward's weight was heavy against my side, and I realized he had fallen asleep. Carefully, I picked him up and laid him on the bed so he would be more comfortable. Clearly the shock of the situation had caused him to be exhausted, and at least sleep would keep it out of his mind.

I paced at the foot of the bed, trying to think of any and every way imaginable I could keep him safe. The obvious would be that one of us would have to be with him at all times, including at his home. In order for his parents to allow that, I would have to explain the situation to them, and then they would be worried and frightened, too.

The only other option I could think of was to have his whole family stay here until the danger passed. Was that even possible? What would Carlisle and Esme think if I suggested it?

While I continued to pace and think, the noise of the party eventually became less and less. It was winding down, finally. As one hour stretched into two, then three, I was beginning to get worried about my mate. He hadn't moved an inch and was still sleeping deeply. I wanted him to wake up, so I could see how he was feeling and hear his thoughts.

Deciding that my pacing wasn't going to make him wake any faster, I pulled a book out and settled on my sofa. Just as I was getting into the first battles of the Civil War, a soft sound interrupted me.

Dropping my book beside me, I stood and walked over to Edward, who was sitting in the middle of the bed, looking rumpled and confused.

"Jay?"

I sat beside him and took his hands in mine. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he said, piercing my soul with his sad eyes. "I'm afraid, Jasper. Please, would you hold me?"

"Always," I whispered, pushed him back on the bed, laid next to him, and let him cuddle into me. He was so warm and soft against me, and I ran my hands leisurely up and down his back, occasionally tracing his spine with my fingertips.

He wasn't sleeping. He had the collar of my shirt between his fingers, toying with it. We were still in our suit pants and shirts, having gotten rid of the ties and jackets in the car on the way home.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I whispered, and he nodded against my chest. My dead heart was overflowing with love and concern for my mate. I only wanted him to be happy with me, and it felt like we were facing one obstacle after another.

Soft, warm lips brushed the skin at the hollow of my throat, effectively cutting off my thoughts. I sucked in a fiery breath of my mate's scent and tightened my hold on him. He tried to get even closer and wiggled enough to reach the buttons of my shirt with nimble fingers.

"What-?" I started, and he silenced me with a kiss.

"Shut up, Jay. Let me do this. I need to do this," he breathed, swiftly sliding the buttons through their holes.

He pressed his open mouth against the center of my chest, leaving a scorching kiss there before moving to my collarbones. Leaning my head back and holding him firmly against me, I let him take whatever he wanted from me.

Noisily kissing and sucking his way up my chest, over my collarbone, to my neck and ear, Edward's breathing became harsh and fast.

"Need you," he moaned against my ear, and hitched his leg over my hip.

A low growl erupted from my chest and, lost in the pleasure he was giving me, I turned us so he was laying fully on top of me. He propped his hands on my chest and stared down at me with wild eyes, pupils blown with lust. I didn't think I had ever seen him so aroused.

Reaching up, I stroked my hand down the side of his face. "I'm yours," I told him, and he crushed his lips to mine.

I could barely keep up as my mate kissed me with fervor, using his tongue to set every one of my senses on fire with it's exploration of my mouth. He was rocking his hips, unaware that he was even doing it. Needy whines and whimpers spilled unbidden from him as he chased after his pleasure. If this was what he needed to chase away the fear, so be it. I was more than willing to comply.

Sitting up abruptly, Edward struggled out of his shirt and threw it on the floor, then finished unbuttoning mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of his beautiful body, and I groaned in appreciation, digging my fingers into his hips.

"Yesss," he hissed, letting his eyes fall shut. "I want you to fuck me, Jay. I want to know I'm yours. Mark me. Please."

His plea made me stop short, and I released his hips.

"Edward."

He ignored me, reaching for my belt. I placed my hands on top of his.

"Stop," I warned. "Edward."

"What?" He stopped moving, staring at me with hurt marring the desire that still lingered in his eyes.

"I can't...make love to you right now, no matter how much I want to," I said gently.

"Let me guess," he snorted. "Too dangerous."

"Yes." I reached up and cradled his cheek in my palm. "You don't realize how much I could hurt you, without meaning to. If we were...that intimate, I wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety. If I hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Sighing, Edward lifted himself off of me and sat on the side of the bed. In a flash, I was on my knees before him.

"Listen, babe. If you need me to pleasure you to help you forget, I will." I quirked a brow and winked, earning myself a small smile.

"I don't know what I want, Jay," he whispered. "I just...want, in general. I wanna be a vampire, like you. I want you to claim me like you've told me about. Most of all, I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Edward," I breathed out sympathetically, sat next to him, and pulled him into my arms. "I want all of that, too. You have absolutely no idea how you affect me."

He sighed against my chest and we sat in silence for a while. While wrapped up in our earlier activities, I didn't notice that the house had become still.

"Party's over," I commented quietly, and my mate nodded.

"Finally. I wish this day had ended a long time ago."

"I know," I soothed. "Graduation gets boring every few years."

Edward chuckled, his warm breath fanning across my throat. I drew in a breath at the contact, and the raw burn it caused reminded me that I needed to feed. Soon.

"Jasper, I'm coming up," my father said, right before my door opened. He walked in and stood before Edward and I, his face concerned.

"Edward, are you alright, son?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," he said. "Just worried and scared."

"I know you are. I'm sorry this is happening, but I want you to know that we will be on our guard every minute until this is over. The whole family will keep you safe, and we'll keep your family safe as well," he tried to reassure.

"I trust you," Edward said quietly.

"Jasper," Carlisle continued, "Esme and I have been talking while you were...occupied, and we think it would be a good idea for you and Edward to take a trip."

"A trip?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, to the Isle. I think it would be a good idea for you two to get away from here for a couple of weeks."

Wanting to take my mate's mind off of the situation, I had to admit it was a good idea.

"Thank you. I think we'll do that."

"What's the Isle?" Edward asked.

"A long time ago," Carlisle said with a smile, "I bought an island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro as a gift for Esme, and named it as such."

"Isle Esme?" He was really curious now.

"Yes. As a graduation gift, we are sending you two there for two weeks, all expenses paid."

"Wow," Edward said, giving us the first genuine smile of the day. "Thank you!"

"You will go?" my father asked.

"Yeah," he answered and stared at me with warm eyes.

"Wonderful! Esme and I will arrange everything right away."

He turned to leave the room, and I could hear Alice already planning what she would pack for us, while Esme was sighing, "Thank goodness."

**Thank you for reading! See y'all next time!**

**Penny**

**P.S. I'm doing my best to do fairly quick updates for this - it's just hard at the moment. I was not happy with the way this chapter turned out, but I sincerely hope you guys will bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey y'all! I know it's been ages, but unfortunately, RL does that to folks :/**

**Thank you to Harrytwifan, for betaing. She does an excellent job, and I flove her.**

**A special thank you goes to DelphiusFanfic, who not only preread this, but co-authored the first part, kicked my ass to write, and gave me unending support to do this. I was seriously struggling, and she helped me out of my funk. So, thank you, Del, from the deepest part of my heart. You are an amazing and wonderful person :)**

**So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Alice, do I really need all this stuff?" I asked on a sigh as Jasper and Alice helped me pack. She bought me practically a new summer wardrobe to take with, even though I asked her not to.

"Well, Edward, you never know what might come up." She waggled her eyebrows in a way that suggested she was no longer talking about the weather. I darted my eyes from her face to the floor. The heat from my blush could have melted ice.

I knew what I wanted to happen, of course, but I didn't want Jasper's family picturing it or even hinting about it. This was going to be a life-altering trip in many ways, I hoped. The constant begging to complete our bond was finally wearing my vampire down. He'd agreed to try to consummate it._ Try_ being the operative word. Jasper made me swear that if there was the slightest twinge of hurt or hint of loss of control on his part, I would tell him.

Nothing short of my dying would make me stop him. The need for this man, my mate, had been clawing at me. For Jasper, it had to be ten times worse. From the way it was explained to me, the instinct to mate with your destined one was a powerful thing in a vampire. Not only that, but his claim on me had been threatened by James. He must being going nuts.

Alice cleared her throat, startling me out of my musings. "I'm all done, big man. Do you think you're ready for this trip?" She was looking at me, concerned. I could completely understand that. We'd also decided if we both felt the time was right, Jasper would turn me as well. Ending my days as a human forever. My parents didn't know this bit. They thought I was still holding to my plans to wait, but I just couldn't. I was terrified I would be killed before I even got the chance to try for my life with Jasper.

Fidgeting a little, I put on a brave face for her. She, better than anyone, knew whether this was a good idea or not. She wouldn't let us make any of these plans if something were going to go wrong. Her smug glances at Jasper when she thought I wasn't looking hadn't gone amiss, either.

Zipping up my suitcase, Alice set it on the floor in front of me with a wink.

"_Everything_ you will need is in there," she said, grinning.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

My mate shot her a glare and she laughed a tinkling laugh. Taking the handle of my suitcase, Jasper ushered us out of the room. Downstairs, both sets of parents were waiting for us, as well as Bella and Jacob. Bella's face looked like she had bit into a lemon. It was no secret she was pissed. She had bitched about it for days.

"All ready?" Carlisle asked, holding out the tickets to Jasper. He put them in his pocket.

"We are," I answered.

"Have fun," Dad said, just as Mom piped in, "Be safe."

They pulled me in for a brief hug when Emmett bounded into the room.

"Hey! You guys ready for some much needed se...vacation...time?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

My God. Were there no secrets around these people? I wanted a hole to appear and swallow me up.

"Yes, Emmett, we're ready," Jasper answered, punching his brother a little too enthusiastically on the arm.

"Bye, everyone!" I called, heading out the door and away from the awkward conversation. All of them followed us out and waved, calling their goodbyes and 'I love you's as we put our luggage in the back of the Jeep. Needless to say, I was relieved when we were finally on the road.

Emmett drove quietly for a while, blaring the radio and singing along happily. I was waiting for him to make some kind of fun of me. When he turned the music almost all the way down about twenty minutes into the ride, I knew it was coming.

"So, Jasper," he said, glancing in the rearview mirror at him. "You do remember what to do, right?" He had a big, goofy grin on his face. Jasper tensed beside me.

"Shut up."

"Just checkin', man, 'cause you know, it's been a while," he continued.

"I'm warning you, Emmett," Jasper hissed, and as embarrassing as it was, I found it sort of funny that Jasper was getting so mad at him. In fact, it seemed like Jasper was getting embarrassed. I was positive if blood flowed through his veins he'd be blushing.

Emmett rolled his eyes at Jasper and then turned to me with a mischievous smile. "So, Edward...you ready to pop that cherry? I know I'm ready for Jasper to get some. The man needs to loosen up already."

I was dead. My heart just jumped into my throat and the blood stopped flowing. How in the hell was I supposed to respond to that? My brain short circuited. I wish I had some sort of smart comment to say back. Something that wouldn't make me look like the blushing virgin I really was.

For some reason, my thoughts latched onto something and my mouth said it before I could think. "Sure am, Emmett. My man is a lot older than you and much more experienced. I'm sure after we get back we could both take time to give you some pointers. You know, for Rose's sake and all."

Emmett sputtered, and Jasper's eyes appeared to be about to pop out of his head before the biggest belly laugh I'd ever heard from the man erupted. I honestly thought tears would have been streaming down his face if he were able to cry.

I, on the other hand, sat there stunned at myself. I couldn't believe the fuck awesome comeback the virgin had thought up. Thank you, God!

Emmett wisely shut his mouth and turned up the volume on the radio again. Jasper's laughter subsided to random chuckles, and he gave me the warmest smile. Grinning back, I snuggled into his side for the rest of the ride.

Flying was an altogether new experience for me. People rushed around everywhere, and flight numbers were called out over the loudspeakers every few minutes. Luckily, Jasper knew exactly what he was doing and kept everything in order. My mind was in chaos, trying to take in my surroundings. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous.

Once we were settled on the plane, I relaxed a little, and was able to look forward to our time together. We were really going on this trip, not just talking about it. The only thing I was really worried about was whether Jasper would go back on his promise to try to complete our bond. If he did, I wasn't sure what I would do.

I kind of felt sorry for Jasper because he was unable to sleep. The plane ride was so boring, I nodded off a number of times before we landed. Jasper had unending patience. Every time I woke up, he met my eyes with his and smiled a sweet smile, making warmth bloom in my chest.

Rio de Janeiro was amazing. There were so many things to see, my eyes couldn't take it all in. Music, lights, laughter and talking all assaulted my senses. Clearly, they were having some kind of celebration. Jasper asked me if I would like to join in on the festivities, but I told him I didn't. I just wanted to get to the island and get settled in.

We made our way slowly through the crowded streets until we reached the marina. There was a man standing next to a blue and white speedboat waiting for us, and it made me wonder if it was Alice or Carlisle that had let him know to look out for us.

Jasper and the dark-skinned man had a brief conversation, then he was putting our luggage in the boat and holding out his hand for me to take. I was nervous. I had no idea why, but I thought flying in airplanes looked much safer than being in a boat. I think it was the fact that there's water all around with no land in sight. It made me feel...exposed.

Swallowing hard, I held out my slightly trembling hand for Jasper to take, and stepped into the craft. It was unsteady under my feet, and I clutched Jasper's forearms for support. He pulled me a little closer as he kept me from falling over, and leaned in next to my ear.

"You'll be safe," he whispered. "I would never let anything happen to you."

Giving him a nervous smile, I took the seat next to his and waited for him to be ready.

The trip wasn't so bad, and took a lot less time than I thought it would. My nervousness was quickly replaced by wonder as I watched the full moon shine on the dark water. The sky was clear, showing thousands upon thousands of stars. The air was warm as it blew against us, ruffling our hair. It was so different from Forks, but I thought it was perfect.

When we landed at the island, I got out of the boat and immediately took off my shoes, digging my toes into the soft warm sand. Jasper was getting our stuff and tying the boat to the dock, and I took that opportunity to look around.

The moon and the soft glow from the lights of the house provided enough light to see that the front yard of the house was the beach, and behind the house was lush greenery and trees. the place itself was huge, made of dark wood, perhaps logs, and had lots of windows. That was all I could see in the light I had, and I couldn't wait to go exploring.

Jasper walked up and nudged me gently with his shoulder.

"Come on," he grinned, and we headed to the front door.

Inside the house was...incredible. The living room and kitchen were open and inviting, decorated in beige and a deep crimson. The sofa sat in front of a big stone fireplace, and was littered with fluffy looking pillows. The dining room table was made of a very heavy looking shiny oak.

Jasper led me down the hall, pointing out the bathroom on the way, and stopped in front of a set of oak double doors. He pushed them open with a smile and gestured for me to enter first. The far wall was made entirely of windows, with a set of French doors in the middle. Against the wall next to the windows was the biggest bed I had ever seen. It was dressed in white and gold, with tons of pillows piled against the ornate headboard.

"Wow," I commented as Jasper sat our things down at the end of the bed.

"Carlisle was a little...extravagant, wasn't he?" Jasper asked as he walked up behind me, winding his arms around my waist.

Chuckling, I put my hands on top of his. "This place is so beautiful, I'm afraid to touch anything."

"You'll get used to it," my boyfriend murmured against the back of my ear. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," I smiled. "I think I'll just take a shower and get into some cooler clothes."

"I'll be waiting," Jasper said in a soft, flirty tone and let me go. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he was tense, but he was hiding it well.

Picking up my bag, I went into the large, opulent bathroom and closed the door. When I caught sight of the huge garden tub, I decided not to have a shower and to have a bath instead. Hopefully, it would soothe my travel weary muscles.

While I washed myself and soaked, a million different scenarios ran through my mind as I contemplated what the night would bring. Jasper had finally agreed to try to complete our bond, and I wanted to, so much. It was a burning need deep within me, to be joined with him in every possible way.

I wondered if our lovemaking would be slow and tender, or if Jasper's control would slip and he would be animalistic. Honestly, I didn't care. I wanted him in every way I could possibly have him. Just the thought of his sexy body hovering above me while we pleasured each other senseless, his coldness contrasting with my heat, had my breath catching in my throat and tingles racing down my body.

A knock on the door startled me back to reality.

"Are you alright in there?" Jasper asked through the door, and I smiled at the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry," I answered, clearing my throat. "Be right out."

Quickly, I finished up in the bathroom, dressing in khaki board shorts and a black v-neck tee. I didn't know what Jasper would be doing, or even what he had in mind to do first. I felt like there was a huge elephant in the room threatening to suffocate me. It made me nervous.

Jasper looked up from where he was sitting in the chair across the room, holding a book on his lap. Setting it aside, he got up and walked over to me, a frown marring his beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

Fiddling with the hem of my shirt, I shrugged.

"I'm a little nervous," I admitted. "I...don't know what to do."

With a light chuckle, Jasper pulled me against him and held me close.

"We can do anything you want to," he replied. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, neither."

"Would you like to go for a walk out on the beach?"

Glancing out the window, I had to admit the sand and sea looked inviting.

"Yeah," I commented. "That sounds good."

With a smile, Jasper wound our fingers together and led us through the French doors, onto the sand. Even though it was dark out, the grains under my bare feet were pleasantly warm. A balmy breeze was blowing, ruffling our hair, and I took in a couple of deep lungfuls to help clear my head.

We walked down the beach to the water's edge, watching the tide come in over our feet. The water was warm and soothing, and we chatted about mundane things like wondering what our families would be doing tonight and what kinds of things there were to see on the Isle.

Our conversation eventually faltered, and I glanced from the sky to see Jasper staring at me. My cheeks heated up, and I knew he could see it with his vampire sight. The back of his cool fingers brushed my cheek bone. Grinning shyly, I turned to face him, and he pulled me into his strong arms.

I stared into his shining eyes for a moment before he leaned in and took my mouth in a gentle, lingering kiss. My heart was pounding in my chest at that one simple action, and I knew he could hear it.

"Remember," he said gently, "I promised to_ try. _If at any moment I feel myself losing control, I will have to stop."

"I know," I whispered.

"Also," he said, "if you show any signs of pain..."

"I know," I whispered again. Reaching up to slide my fingers through his silky curls, I pressed a kiss on his full lips. "Make love to me, Jasper. Complete our bond. Please."

With a slight growl, Jasper swept me into his arms. Before I could blink, I was lying in the middle of the soft bed with him hovering over me.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that, Edward?" he breathed against my neck as he kissed right on the pulsing vein.

Sitting up and straddling my legs, he ran his hands up the length of my sides, thumbs tracing up the middle of my body as he pushed my shirt up and out of the way. My breath hitched as his cool fingertips slid over my nipples, and I couldn't help arching into his touch. Even though we had touched each other before, this was different. More meaningful. We weren't just gonna make out this time. My nervousness was quickly replaced with excitement.

Gently, Jasper rubbed his thumbs over my already peaked nipples before he divested me of my shirt completely. "You're so beautiful, my mate," he whispered as he took off his own shirt.

Immediately, I raised my hands to stroke his broad chest, running the very tips of my fingers over the muscles there. He was a divine creature, made for me alone, and I wanted to take my time worshipping every single inch of him. My cock was hard as stone, throbbing, begging to be freed from my shorts. He had to have been able to feel it against him.

Slowly, Jasper leaned down, propping his weight on his hands that rested on either side of my head. He put his nose against my neck and inhaled deeply, emitting a soft growl as he raised up just enough to brush his lips against mine.

"Your heart is beating so fast," he whispered against my mouth. "The scent of your delicious blood is so strong in my every sense; I can almost taste it in the air."

Moaning lightly, I tangled one hand into the back of his hair, pulling his mouth against mine. His words were so sexy, causing desire to build in my gut so much I could hardly stand it. I needed him.

With my free hand, I reached for the button on his shorts, eager to feel his skin against mine fully. Lifting up and breaking our kiss, Jasper placed his hand on mine. With a soft look, he helped me unfasten his shorts. I watched avidly as he took them off and dropped them beside the bed, every bit of his glorious skin finally on display for me.

In a matter of seconds, Jasper had divested me of my remaining clothing and stretched out his long lean body against mine. The shock of his cool skin caused me to gasp. My God, he felt good!

With slow, deliberate movements, Jasper rolled his hips against mine. I leaned my head back into the fluffy pillow, pleasure spiking through every part of me.

"Jasper!" I whisper-yelled. "Holy shit!"

Chuckling softly in my ear, Jasper left a trail of cold-yet, oh so hot-kisses against my neck and jaw, finally reaching my mouth. I kissed him earnestly, my fingertips digging into his back to hold him as close as I possibly could. My hips moved of their own accord against his, seeking the ecstasy that was sure to come.

"Please..." I breathed as his mouth left mine, only to place slow kisses along my collar bones.

"Tell me again, mate," Jasper said lowly, raising up so his eyes met mine. I noticed they were darkening, slowly becoming the rich black they always were when we were like this.

"I need you, Jasper," I said, my voice shaking. "I want you to make love to me now, so we can be complete."

Jasper's eyes went completely black. In a flash, he was laying on his side next to me, lifting one of my legs with one hand while lubing up the fingers on the other.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, the low light in the room casting us in a soft glow as his hand reached between my legs.

To distract myself, I played with the ends of his hair, waiting for the sting of him preparing me.

"Relax, my sweet mate," he whispered.

"Kiss me?" I asked, my nerves coming to the surface again as I felt his fingers stroke over my hole.

"Gladly."

His mouth took mine in a deep, breathtaking kiss. At the same time our tongues touched, he pushed his finger into me gently, and my slight whimper was lost in his mouth. He growled lowly, slowly moving his finger, as we continued to explore each other's mouths.

With his free hand, Jasper played with my nipple, flicking it with his fingernail and rubbing it with his thumb. Arching my back at the pleasurable contact, I gripped the back of his hair tightly between my fingers. He moved from my mouth to my neck and sucked hard as he pushed in another finger.

I cried out softly at both the intrusion in my ass, along with how good his mouth felt against my neck. My mind was hazy, lost in the feeling of what I was experiencing, my breaths hard and fast.

Jasper raised his head long enough to look at me as he steadily pumped his fingers. The sting had gone, and his movements were sending tingles of pleasure down my spine.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Please..." I panted. "More, Jay."

Jasper captured my lips again in a needy, messy kiss as he pushed in the final finger. Breaking away, a deep groan escaped me. Instantly stilling his hand, Jasper stared at me.

"Are you hurt? Should I stop?" he asked worriedly, his eyes roaming my face.

"Don't you dare fucking stop," I hissed, pulling him back so I could kiss him again.

As Jasper slowly picked up the pace with his hand, I tried to thrust against him, wanting and needing so much more. Our kisses were punctuated with harsh breaths and soft groans. When he carefully pulled his hand away, I was instantly aware and saddened by the loss.

Within seconds, Jasper was hovering over me again, and I realized he had already lubed up. Oh God, this was it. I had been wanting this for so fucking long, and it was finally happening. My knees were pushed up against my chest, but I felt completely comfortable being so exposed.

"Are you ready, mate?" Jasper asked breathlessly, his beautiful onyx eyes staring into mine.

"I've been ready," I whispered.

Jasper pushed forward with the smallest of movements, and my whole world imploded with the feeling. Every one of my nerve endings were on fire as Jasper emitted a loud, drawn out growl, followed by panting breaths. He was trembling above me, clearly trying to keep control, and I made sure to keep as still as possible while I stroked his back.

"Look at me," I whispered, and Jasper lifted his head from my shoulder. His expression looked painful, his jaw clenched and his eyes wild.

"I trust you, Jay," I said gently. "I love you. You won't hurt me."

He continued to stare at me for a moment before finally daring to move his hips experimentally. Gasping, I breathed out a "Yes!" and Jasper took that as a sign to continue.

I distracted him with soft touches, kisses, and whispered words of encouragement as he slowly filled me. His eyes rolled back for a moment, then he focused on me again.

"You feel so good inside me, Jay," I whispered. "Please..."

Jasper began to move, slowly, carefully, and my concentration on reassuring him went out the window. Pleasure like I had never known before filled every part of my being. Jasper's low moans, grunts, and growls only served to take me higher in the bliss I was feeling.

I tried to dig my nails into his back as I writhed beneath him, unashamedly vocalizing just how good he was making me feel. Every little movement he made caused the fire racing through to me to burn hotter, brighter, until I thought I would explode from the sensations.

So lost was I in the ecstasy I was feeling, I didn't have time to warn Jasper before the fire engulfed me completely. Screaming out my mate's name, I clung to him and shook violently throughout my release. I was barely aware that I took him over the edge with me. His growls and near roar of completion heightened my climax, causing me to cry out again.

It seemed like ages before we were spent. Still shaking, I barely registered the soft kisses and touches Jasper placed on my lips and face before I fell asleep in exhaustion.

**Hope y'all liked it. Till next time,**

**Penny **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey y'all. Hope you guys like the boys' first day on the island!**

**Thank you very much to DelphiusFanfic, for her awesome prereading, and thank you to Harrytwifan, who is a beta whiz! *hearts***

**I don't own Twilight.**

**JPOV**

The monster within me was completely sated. After so long, I was able to complete the bond with my mate, and it was nothing less than spectacular. For the first time in this vampire life, I felt warm inside.

My Edward was sleeping peacefully, right up against my chest, the sheet down around his hips. I hadn't the heart to wake him the night before. Aside from the mounds of feathers surrounding us on the bed, there were also some stuck on his unwashed chest. My scent was all over him, inside and out, mingling with his.

Pride filled me as I recalled in perfect clarity just how much I'd pleasured him. Never had I seen him so wanton. It was something I would strive to make him feel again and again. Okay, so a few pillows suffered my wrath, but I could handle that. They were easily replaced, and I hoped to destroy many more during the time we had on the island.

Being able to make love to my mate without biting him gave me a new sense of peace. For what seemed like ages, I was so terrified to get that physically intimate with Edward, but I knew now I could control myself. It was a wonderful feeling.

Edward shifted a bit in his sleep, stretched his arms over his head, then cuddled back against me. He was so beautiful and looked happy, even in slumber.

"Mmmm..." he sighed, his breath hot against my chest. I lovingly ran my fingers through his hair, dislodging a couple of feathers. I could stare at him for eternity, looking just like he was.

Blazing lips touched my chest in a stolen kiss, followed by the curve of a smile.

"Morning, my love," I whispered, still fingering his hair.

"Uh huh," he sighed. "It's morning."

"How are you feeling?"

I had to ask. When he stretched, I could see faint finger-mark bruises on his upper arms and shoulders. Only God knew how many more there were. And as wrong as it may seem, seeing them there, knowing they were created from our passion, turned me on and satisfied my possessive side.

Edward raised his face to mine and pressed a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I feel great. I mean_ really_ great," he chuckled, then frowned, glancing around the bed. "Um, Jasper? There are feathers everywhere."

Laughing lightly, I replied, "I was a little...enthusiastic...last night."

He rolled us over and stretched out on top of me. I parted my legs so he could settle between them comfortably.

Kissing my jaw, he whispered, "You were perfect last night, Jay, and I can't wait to do it again."

A low growl of possessiveness escaped my chest at his words, and I held him close, breathing in our mingled scents.

"My scent is all over you, mate," I murmured. "You have no idea how intoxicating that is for me."

"I belong to you, Jasper. I feel like we are two halves of a whole. I mean, I felt that way before, but after last night, it's more. Do you know what I mean?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Edward chose that moment to lean in and kiss along my neck, effectively cutting off my words. I revelled in his heated touch as his lips skimmed across my jaw to my mouth. We kissed leisurely, deeply, and I couldn't resist running my hands down and over his supple back and ass.

As much as I wanted to claim him again, I wanted him to recover a bit from his first time, so I reluctantly ended our kiss.

"What do you want to do today?" I managed to ask in a breathy voice, hoping to distract him.

"Stay right here, in bed with you," he answered with a sexy smirk.

Smiling, I said, "I would love that, but you need to eat, and there are many things I would like to show you."

Huffing playfully, he rose up on his knees and climbed off of the bed, surveying the room. "Wow. We did make a mess."

The blush that crept up his face was breathtaking as he plucked at the feathers stuck to his chest. It was so beautiful, and his blood smelled so sweet.

"I'm...uh...gonna have a shower," he murmured, then headed for the bathroom.

Getting out of bed, I pulled on some light linen pants and used my speed to clean the room. Feathers were gathered and thrown away. The bed was made, including clean sheets, and topped with fresh pillows I gathered from one of the other bedrooms. Then, I went into the kitchen. It had been fully stocked with food and something to drink for Edward during our stay. I had no idea what he might want to eat for breakfast, so I sat at the table and waited for him.

Gazing out the front windows, I made a mental list of everything I wanted to show Edward. There was a trail behind the house that wound up the hill and ended on a large outcropping of rock overlooking a grand waterfall. There was also snorkeling, swimming in the ocean, and if he wanted to stay indoors, there was a large television with a variety of movies.

My phone rang from inside my pocket, bringing me out of my thoughts. Frowning, I took it out and hissed under my breath as I saw it was Emmett.

"What?" was my greeting to my ever interfering brother.

"_Dude! Way to go! Congrats on not killing the little man!"_ Emmett exclaimed boisterously.

"Shut the fuck up, and tell Alice I am going to murder her," I hissed.

"_Aww, don't be like that, man! Everyone in the house is happy for you both, you know. Alice didn't say too much, anyway, just that you guys were successful and only some pillows got messed up."_

I rolled my eyes, deciding that maybe, for once, the brute was right. "Thank you, Emmett."

"_Feels great, doesn't it?" _he asked in a sincere voice. _"Finally completing the bond so you know he's yours and yours alone?"_

"Incredible," I answered with a smile I couldn't contain.

"_So Jasper, how many times did you two...you know...bond?"_

"Bye, Em."

Ending the call, I set my phone on the table just as Edward walked in. His damp hair stuck up in every direction. The fitted black tank he wore showed off the smooth skin of his arms and shoulders, along with the graceful curve of his neck. His board shorts hung low on his hips, begging me to take him back to bed and ravish him.

Smiling shyly, he crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite me, pulling his long legs up under him. "Morning...again."

"Morning. I haven't prepared your breakfast yet. I wasn't sure what you'd like," I told him, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"Let me look," he said, giving my hand a squeeze before getting up and searching through the cupboards and refrigerator. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The reality of what we had accomplished in the past few hours just wouldn't leave me alone. Now that I'd had a taste, I only wanted more.

Edward poured himself a glass of milk and took a pastry from the refrigerator, then settled back in his chair. Before we arrived, I had the caretaking crew fill the fridge and freezer with pre-prepared meals for him. When he glanced at me, I noticed his eyes were sparkling with happiness and curiosity.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quietly.

He finished chewing and swallowed before answering. "I'm just wondering what you have planned for us today."

"We can do anything you like."

"Well, I'd like to go exploring a little bit. Is there any wildlife out here?"

"Not very much," I answered. "There's some tropical birds. Most wildlife tend to stay away from my kind."

"Oh...yeah," he said, thinking as he continued eating. "I know I want to go swimming. I haven't been in a long time."

"Swimming and exploring it is," I said with a smile. "All you have to do is let me know when you're ready. I'll pack a bag with something to eat and drink for you, as well as some sunblock so you won't get burned."

"Thank you, Jay."

Soon after, we were on our way up the trail behind the house. It made me smile to see Edward's enthusiasm as he exclaimed happily over all of the different plants and trees lining the edges of the path.

The tops of the trees were thick enough to block out most of the sun, thankfully. However, through the gaps in the leaves, dapples of sunlight broke through through at times. Edward would occasionally get excited about seeing something and walk ahead a bit to look, and I could do nothing but stare at his incredible form as the small patches of sun shone on his fair skin. How did a monster like me ever get so lucky to have such a wonderful creature for my own?

It was nearing lunchtime when we reached the rock outcrop at the top of the hill. The trees had thinned, and the area was bathed in harsh noonday sun. Edward insisted I allow him to walk to the very edge so he could see over. I complied, but held him close against my side the whole way. My mind bombarded me with horrific images of my lovely mate toppling over the edge and crashing to the rocks below.

Once his curiosity was satisfied and he had looked over the edge, astonished at how high it was, I led him back a safe distance and continued to hold him against me while pointing to the grand waterfall across the small crevasse.

"I want to go swimming there," he said in breathless awe. "It's amazing."

"It truly is," I murmured against the side of his head, and pressed a kiss to his temple. "We can come back and swim here tomorrow if you want to."

He gave me a breathtaking smile. "I would love it."

Sitting quietly on the rock, Edward rested and drank some water before we started back. As the sun moved farther to the west, long shadows crept over us. The breeze picked up a bit and was a welcome relief for my mate, who had expressed his discomfort about the heat.

When he finished his drink, I offered to give him a ride back to the house, so he could cool off in the ocean. He agreed happily and hopped up onto my back. The wet kisses he pressed against my neck as I ran down the path threatened to distract me, but I managed to keep my composure until we were safely in the living room of the house.

Dumping my grinning mate onto the couch, I dropped the bag we had taken with us on the floor and pinned him against the cool leather. With my hands firmly on his shoulders, I buried my face in his still sweaty neck and took a deep breath. I followed with a lick from the juncture of his neck and shoulder all the way up to and behind his ear.

Revelling in his soft noises in response to my actions, I pulled back just enough to gaze into his desire filled eyes. He wore the most mischievous grin, and I couldn't help but kiss those pouty, perfect lips.

"You think you're clever, don't you, trying to distract me while running?" I hissed in a low tone.

"Yes, I do," he replied, leaning his head up to lick my bottom lip. His heavenly scent attacked my senses and I kissed him in earnest, earning a contented sigh and long fingers brushing through my hair.

He felt good, almost_ too_ good. If I didn't stop myself soon, I would be claiming him again, right where we were.

His stomach rumbled beneath me, so loud it almost drowned out the noise of his racing heart. Smiling against his mouth, I pulled back a bit and surveyed his face. He wore a sheepish grin, and there were two spots of color high on his cheeks. If they were from arousal or embarrassment, I didn't know.

"You need food," I whispered.

Edward shook his head and tried to pull my head back down to his, but I didn't relent.

"Oh no," I smirked, moving to my feet and pulling him up with me. "Food, then swimming, then play."

Laughing, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the kitchen.

Once his hunger was sated, we went out into the late afternoon sun to swim. Edward had never swum in the ocean before, and was a little afraid at first. While I was rubbing sunblock onto his back, he mentioned sharks and jellyfish and stingray. I reminded him that me being what I was would keep the sea life away. He blushed prettily and mumbled "Oh, yeah."

We played in the ocean for a while, swimming and splashing. An all-out water war began when I laughed at the look on his face when he got a mouthful of seawater for the first time.

As the sun began to touch the horizon, our play transformed to quiet floating closer to the shore, and I knew my mate was getting tired. Taking his hand, I led him back to where we had set out our towels earlier. We sat in silence for a moment, the glow of the setting sun causing the water droplets on Edward's skin to shine like jewels.

"Jasper, I was thinking," he said quietly, letting sand sift through his fingers.

"About what, my love?" I asked softly, frowning a bit at the pensive look on his face.

"While we're here, I want you to change me," he stated bluntly.

I said nothing for a moment, weighing his words. It was true he had done what I asked of him by finishing school. There really wasn't anything to stop me from doing it. Not even James. I could keep him here on the island until his newborn phase was over, then he could fight alongside the family. He would be stronger as a vampire, and it would be a relief not to see him afraid of the person who had tried to take him from me so long ago.

My mind made up, I answered, "All right."

His head snapped up in shock, disbelieving eyes staring into mine.

"What?"

"I will," I said with a slight smile. "There is nothing stopping us now, and we could stay here until your newborn phase is over. As much as I will miss your soft, warm skin and that beautiful blush, not to mention your heartbeat, it would be foolish of me to be so selfish."

A blinding smile lit up his features, then he was in my lap, hugging and kissing me all over my face and neck while murmuring his thanks and telling me how much he loved me.

Holding him close, I smiled against his still damp hair. I was excited. He would finally be a part of my vampire family, just as I wanted him to be. He'd also be less vulnerable and nearly unbreakable. That last thought made me have to rein in my fantasies quickly.

Yes, I definitely made the right decision.

**Well, see y'all next time!**

**Penny**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, y'all! All I'm gonna say about this chap is that it's interesting :D I won't leave ya hangin ;)**

**Thank you to my dream team, DelphiusFanfic and Harrytwifan, for working their magic on this for me. They are amazing.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

There was only one word I could think of to describe Isle Esme - incredible.

For the past week, Jasper and I had done every activity imaginable: hiking, swimming, snorkeling, playing in the sand...you name it, we did it. We watched movies while cuddling, and he tried to teach me to play chess. I was awful at it, and he beat me within minutes every time.

One of the things I had grown to love the most, though, was dawn, when the bedroom shone golden and I stayed cool and sleepy nestled up against Jasper. Every morning was the same. I would wake to cool fingers sliding through my hair and icy breath on my forehead.

Naturally, since we had made love the once, I wanted more. We could barely keep our hands off each other. Every night, though, I was usually so exhausted, I fell asleep within minutes of getting into bed. It had to have been all the exercise and sea air that made me so tired. I wasn't used to it in Forks.

It was in the early morning at the start of our second week, and I woke up in my usual comfortable state. Sighing, I stretched my legs and cuddled closer to Jasper, turning on my side so my face was buried against his chest. He slid his hand down the back of my head and onto my shoulder, softly stroking my skin, and I felt goosebumps raise under his touch.

Wiggling one leg in between his, I fitted my growing cock in the hollow of his hip and moved gently. Smooth and cool, he felt perfect.

Sighing in contentment, I pressed open mouthed kisses along his chest until I reached his nipple, which I licked. His breath hitched, and I smiled against him.

"Mmm...it's been a week," I mumbled, moving my hips more insistently. My dick was growing more with every small movement, the friction excellent.

Jasper's chest rumbled as he chuckled, at the same time he reached around to cup my ass and pull me tighter against him.

Scooting up a little, I licked his neck. "Holy shit," I managed to breathe. "I need you."

In one swift move, Jasper had me sitting on his thighs, his beautiful body on perfect display. I moved my hips just a little, so my cock was brushing his balls. With a quiet hiss, he gripped my hips, but not hard enough to leave bruises. I wished he would, though. It was so erotic.

"I've been thinking," he said in a near whisper, his black eyes looking directly into mine.

"Yeah? What about?" I asked, leaning over to kiss him, and teasing his lips with my tongue.

"Fuck," he mumbled, leaning his head back. I used the opportunity to gently scrape my teeth over his chin before going to work on his Adam's apple. "About turning you," he managed to continue.

"What about it?" I said, rocking into him in earnest while sucking his neck. He moved his hands from my hips to the small of my back, holding on tight.

"Tonight," he whispered, and I halted all movements. Raising up, I stared at him.

"What?"

"While you were sleeping, I called our families. They are on their way here now, wanting to see you human one last time, and they want to be here for your transformation."

"You're kidding me," I said, in complete shock.

"I'm not," he grinned. "I know you're ready, and I've only been putting it off."

"Jasper..." I sighed with a smile. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you, for being so patient all this time," he commented, then pulled me in for a kiss. I tilted my head and opened my mouth, inviting him in, and he eagerly pushed his tongue into my mouth.

As we kissed, my chest felt like it would burst with happiness. In three days from tonight, I would have the wish I had been wanting for so long. Desire I had only felt the night we made love rocketed through me, and again, I moved against him with purpose.

He finally moved with me, strong arms wrapped around my back. Breaking our kiss so I could breathe, I moved my mouth to his ear.

"Do you know how much I want you to just fuck me right now?" I panted.

With a growl, Jasper rolled us over and ground his hips against mine. The fluid leaking from our cocks slicked us up nicely and I wrapped my legs around him as best I could, enjoying the ride.

"Oh my God," I stammered, turned on beyond belief. My mind couldn't process anything other than Jasper moving above me. The sun shined into the room, causing Jasper's skin to glimmer where it wasn't shadowed.

Jasper dipped his head to my neck, licking and sucking my skin with fervor.

"Please, Jasper," I breathed, aching to feel him inside me.

Without a word, my lover reached over to the table beside us and brought out the lube. In a flash, he slicked his fingers and teased me unmercifully with them.

"Yes," I whispered, arching into him as he prepared me.

We took our time, savoring every movement, every long second of pure bliss as we made love. Jasper brought me to the brink with hard, fast thrusts, only to slow down and build the pleasure all over again. After what seemed like hours, neither one of us could hold on anymore, and we fucked with abandon, chasing our releases.

I thought I was going to burst when my orgasm hit me with enough force to send me to dizzying heights of ecstasy. Clinging to Jasper, I writhed and screamed with my teeth against his impenetrable shoulder. Jasper followed right after, with an animalistic growl of my name.

When I finally returned to my senses, albeit a sweating, shaking, heaving mess, Jasper still hovered over me, gazing down with liquid gold eyes, looking wonderfully debauched and sated.

"Are you all right?" he asked, so softly I could barely hear him.

"Perfect," I sighed with a small smile.

"Our families should arrive sometime this afternoon," he said as he pushed my hair out of my face.

Nodding, I pulled him back down on top of me and wrapped my arms around his waist, wanting to be close for just a little while longer. In the aftermath of the post orgasm glow, a little fear started trickling in, making me wonder what the change was going to be like. Of course, I had no doubt Jasper would take care of me.

I had no idea how long we laid there. The sun rose higher in the sky outside the open French doors, and it was my stomach rumbling that finally urged me to get up.

"Guess I'll go shower, then find some food," I commented as Jasper moved off of the bed. I couldn't help but stare at his lithe body as he walked around the room, cleaning up the mess we'd made. He didn't bother with dressing, and I silently wished he'd walk around naked more often.

Getting out of bed, I went into the bathroom and wasted no time in getting washed up. When I finished and returned to our bedroom, Jasper had already showered in the other bathroom and dressed in board shorts and a tank.

"Wow," I said. "No pillow casualties?"

"Not this time," he chuckled. "Carlisle called. They are in Rio, getting on boats to come out here."

"That was fast," I said as we walked out of the bedroom toward the kitchen.

"Jacob is with them," Jasper told me in a low voice.

"What? Why?" I demanded, opening the fridge a little too angrily, causing a couple of cans of soda to fall out of the door. Grabbing a sandwich wrapped in foil and one of the sodas that had fallen, I put the rest back and closed the door.

"Bella," he answered simply.

Rolling my eyes, I sat at the table and began to eat. The thought occurred to me it was one of the last meals I would have, of real food, that was. Oddly enough, I was okay with it.

Not long after I finished, Jasper and I were outside under the shade of a palm tree, playing chess, when we heard boats nearby. Abandoning our game, we walked to the shore and watched as our families approached. As soon as everyone was on land and the boats were tied off at the dock, I was stunned by the hugs and laughing and greetings. I was happy to see everyone, of course, but all the excitement felt strange after the peacefulness Jasper and I had shared alone.

Eventually, everyone got into the house and stored their luggage in the two spare bedrooms. Bella was chatting excitedly to Jacob about the sand and sea. Mom and Dad exclaimed over how nice the house was, and what a great gift Carlisle had given to his wife. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper's brother and sisters were gracious to my family and Jacob, pointing out the kitchen and bathroom and letting them know to make themselves at home.

I stayed off to the side, near Jasper. With all the hustle and bustle, I felt the need to be close to him. Emmett eventually sidled up next to us and bumped my shoulder, making me almost fall over.

"How's it goin', bro?" he asked, out of earshot of everyone else.

"Fine, I guess," I answered. "All the noise is kinda weird."

He snorted. "Tell me about it. Soooo..." he hedged, and Jasper shot him a glare.

"Don't start, Emmett."

"Can't help it," he answered, watching everyone get settled in the living room with food and drinks. "You know how us guys are."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Sex all the time."

"Well?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me, then wiggling it.

Smiling, I said, "We've had sex twice in a week. Happy?"

"Very," he answered. "Annnd...?"

"Jesus," Jasper huffed. "You want to know every detail?"

"No," Emmett pouted. "I just wanna know if you treated our boy here right."

I could feel my face get hot, and I turned to face my soon-to-be brother. "Okay. Here you go, Emmett," I said. "Jasper was fucking incredible. Just this morning, he had me screaming. There. Satisfied?"

Emmett's mouth hung open at my less than quiet admission, then his lips curved in a slow grin. "That's what I'm talkin' bout!" he yelled, laughing, and clapped Jasper on the back.

"You seriously want an ass kicking, don't you?" Jasper asked sternly, even though the corner of his mouth was turned up in a grin, his eyes shining with happiness and pride.

"It's on!" Emmett said enthusiastically, and the two pushed and shoved each other out the doors and onto the sand.

I stood, leaning against the doorframe with a smile as I watched my mate and my brother play fight. They were kicking up outrageous amounts of sand, laughing and teasing one another. Sighing, I thought there was nowhere on earth I'd rather be in that moment.

A hand on my shoulder startled me.

"You okay, Edward?"

It was Dad.

"Fine," I answered, giving him a smile.

"You look good," he commented. "Jasper's treating you well."

"He is."

"Listen, son," he said, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. "I know I've told you before, but I approve of you and Jasper, you know. The Cullens are a great family. I'm happy you found love with one of them."

Touched, I replied, "Thank you, Dad. That means a lot."

He smiled. "I also approve of their lifestyle, and I think you'll fit in perfectly. I know we won't be able to see you for a while after tonight, so I just wanted to tell you I'm happy for you."

Turning, I hugged my dad tight. He hugged me back briefly, then let me go as Jasper and Emmett bounded in through the door, laughing and punching each other.

The afternoon wore on with talking, swimming, and just hanging out. There were a few melancholy moments, like when Mom insisted she make her fried chicken for me for dinner. I was touched by her offer, and had to hold back tears as I told her that would be great.

Dinner was rather interesting. All of the Cullens sat around the table as my family and I ate, and Emmett thought it was a good idea to try some of Mom's chicken. We all told him it was a bad idea, and Jasper cringed as his brother took a chicken leg off of the platter and held it up to his nose.

Em wrinkled his nose, then bit off a big chunk. Alice made a disgusted sound, while Rosalie warned him she wouldn't have pity on him when he got sick. Esme shook her head at the same time Carlisle rolled his eyes.

Emmett chewed for a second, then fled the room at vampire speed. The whole table erupted in laughter. He returned in less than a minute, and didn't question why we thought the food was so good again.

"Did you swallow it?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, hell no!" Em exclaimed. "It was like a mouthful of...I don't know...mud?"

"Well," Jasper said nonchalantly, "I guess that answers the question of whether Emmett spits or swallows."

Everyone cracked up again, and I nearly choked on my food. It was a great meal.

After, we all settled in the living room once again. Jacob and Bella picked a movie, but I was disinterested. It was nearing sunset, and only one thing was on my mind. Shortly after the moon rose, I would be bitten by Jasper so I could start my new life.

Walking outside, I sat on the sand, and pulled my knees up to my chest. It was peaceful and soothing. The families stayed indoors, leaving me to my thoughts. I was thankful for that. Being turned had been my dream for so long, and now that the time was near, it finally sunk in that tonight was the night. No more talk about it, no more refusals. In three days, I would be a vampire.

When the sun finally slid out of sight, I got to my feet and headed inside. Everyone was talking quietly, but I could feel the change in atmosphere. They were nervous. Perching on the edge of the couch, I tried to concentrate on their conversation, which had dwindled since I entered the room.

"Are you ready, Edward?" Jasper asked, standing next to me.

**JPOV**

My mate took a deep breath, one of his last, and nodded. I reached my hand out to him and he took it. His hand was trembling. He looked at the faces of the family and gave them a small smile.

"Well, here goes nothing," he tried to joke, but no one laughed. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, and I wasn't sure if they were happy or sad. I knew she was going to miss her son, but he would be the same person, only better. My siblings and parents looked pleased; they were happy he was finally joining the family officially. Jacob had his arm around Bella and she just stared at Edward. It was obvious she was frightened.

Pulling Edward into my side, I dropped his hand and wrapped my arm around his waist, trying to assure him that everything was going to be alright. We walked, followed by everyone else, to our room.

Edward Senior and Elizabeth hung back, along with Bella and Jacob, and my family convened next to the bed. My other half situated himself in the middle of the bed and fidgeted around until he was comfortable.

Esme pulled his shoes off and Emmett, who was closest to him, patted his shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about, bro. In no time, we'll be out in the woods seeing who can catch the bigger deer."

Edward swallowed hard and nodded, giving Em a half smile. Silently, I thanked my brother for trying to make him feel better. Rosalie stepped up next to Emmett, giving me a sympathetic grin. "It'll be over soon," she said quietly.

Carlisle walked up and took Edward's hand. "We aren't leaving your side, son. When you wake, we'll be here to help you and welcome you into your new life. I can't tell you how happy we are to have you joining our family." He squeezed my mate's hand once and let it go.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Esme came up to the bedside and kissed Edward on the forehead. "See you when you wake."

She stepped back and Alice took her place. "Oh, Edward, I am so excited! You are going to be amazing."

"Thanks, Alice," he chuckled, then looked at me. I sat on the edge of the bed and faced my mate. This was it; the moment I had been waiting for since I first laid eyes on him. If my heart could beat, it would be racing. My unneeded breath was coming out in pants as I kicked off my shoes and sat fully on the bed, facing Edward. I was sitting on my knees with my ass resting on my heels so if I lost control when I bit him, Emmett could pull me away. He was already behind me.

Carlisle was speaking to Edward's parents, letting them know everything would be all right. Trying to shut out their voices, I focused all of my attention on my mate. He gazed up at me with worried eyes, and I took his hand and kissed it.

"Nothing to worry about," I whispered, and he nodded. His heart was beating furiously, making the scent of his blood so much more appealing.

Slowly, I turned his hand over and pressed my face into his palm. Breathing in deeply, I skimmed my nose over his wrist, placing a small kiss, and continued up to the crook of his arm, where I briefly licked.

Edward's breath caught in his throat and I smiled at him. I shouldn't have been prolonging this, but I wanted to savor the last moments of feeling his blood pulse through his veins. Leaning over, I stroked my mate's hair off of his forehead and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Your eyes are black," he whispered with a gentle smile. "They're beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you." I kissed him again, slowly. "Thank you for accepting me, Edward. I am the happiest man on the planet right now."

"So am I." His expression turned from serious to playful. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Bite me."

Closing my eyes, I inhaled sharply at his command. The monster within was overjoyed at his words and I took his lips with mine. This was the last time I would feel their warmth and softness. I briefly flicked them with my tongue to taste them, then skimmed my lips over his cheek to his neck. He tilted his head sideways and I breathed him in. Fuck, he always smelled so delicious and, in just a couple of moments, I would taste what had been calling to me since his first day in Biology.

Slowly, I trailed kisses from just under his ear down to the delicate curve at the start of his shoulder.

"Jasper," he whispered, trembling, "please...bite me now."

That was all I needed to hear. Moving my mouth back up his neck, I licked his pulse point once, opened my mouth, and bit into his tender, yielding flesh.

**Thank y'all for reading! The next chap is well underway, so it should be soon.**

**Penny**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey y'all! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this. I won't ramble, so you can get to the good stuff :D**

**Huge thanks to DelphiusFanfic and Harrytwifan for helping me get my stuff in order. They are truly rockstars.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**JPOV**

Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, my mate's blood was heaven. It flowed hot, rich, and wet over my tongue as I sucked and swallowed rapidly, not allowing a drop escape. A satisfied growl ripped from my chest and I gripped his shoulders.

Emmett's voice floated into my ears, telling me to stop. This was Edward, my love and mate, and I was drinking from him like he was nothing. Pulling my mouth from Edward's neck, I licked the wound to seal my bite mark, and Edward started writhing on the bed, panting. My venom was taking hold.

My mate screamed then, a long, drawn out wail, and my heart ached for him. I knew how he was feeling, but part of me was happy it was my venom in his veins. It was another way I had marked him as mine, and mine alone.

I would never forget the searing pain, like fire rushing through my veins. His back arched off the bed briefly, and I settled myself beside him, back against the headboard. Gently, I stroked his hair off his forehead and leaned down to talk in his ear. I had to try to comfort him. As much as I wanted him to be part of my family, I didn't like the journey he had to take to get there.

"Edward, my love, I'm here," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. The burning will be over soon." He continued to groan and cry out, lost in his pain. I took his hand and held it firmly.

I didn't know how much time passed before Edward went quiet, lying still. The entire time he was grunting, whining, and whimpering, I maintained my vigil of talking in his ear, hoping he heard me. As more time passed between his noises, I looked up to see only Carlisle and Emmett in the room.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"The girls are cooking and Edward's family is sleeping," Carlisle informed me.

"How long so far?"

"Just over twenty four hours."

"Are his parents and Bella alright?"

"Yes. They were shocked when Edward started screaming, and left the room shortly after, but they're okay."

Nodding, I looked back at Edward. He was so still, but I knew the pain he was feeling inside. In that moment, I wished I could read his mind. Was he cursing me? God? Fate? I prayed he wasn't. For a brief moment, I regretted the decision to turn him.

The minutes turned to hours, and I resorted to pacing near the French doors. My mate still hadn't moved an inch; I could still hear his heart beating. The room was silent as we waited, only broken by the murmuring of our combined families in the other rooms. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. came in once; she looking saddened and frightened, he looking haggard. They were worried for their son.

Carlisle assured them the change was going according to plan, and they took a moment to watch Edward as he continued to lay silent. They only stayed a few minutes, then kissed his forehead before retreating back downstairs.

Finally, Emmett announced, "Two days. Not too much longer now."

Without taking my gaze from the bright sand outside, I nodded. Of course, I was upset because I caused my mate to be in pain, but I was also excited for his awakening. He would be flawless. We could hunt together, wrestle in the yard, and we could finally make love without inhibitions. Christ, I couldn't wait.

It was about four in the afternoon of the third day when Edward's heartbeat started to rise. I once again sat next to him on the bed, combing my fingers through his hair. As I studied his face, I noticed small changes. His lips were full, smooth, and red. The tone of his skin had lightened, leaving no more trace of the trademark blush I loved so much. I stroked the back of a finger along his cheekbone, and his skin was no longer searing mine; he was cooling down.

A jolt of excitement raced through my chest at the realization that his transformation was almost complete. In a mere few hours, he would wake in this new life, and we would be inseparable.

"Edward," I murmured into his ear, "Only a few hours left, babe. You're going to wake soon, and I can't wait. You are so beautiful, my mate."

I didn't think Edward could be any more gorgeous as on the day we met, but each minute that passed proved me wrong. He was becoming more pale, his cheekbones more defined, and his skin was hardening. I wondered what he would think of his new body.

The noise in the house became a bit louder and I could feel the tension in the air. I moved away from Edward's ear and sat on the edge of the bed, anxiously waiting for him to wake. His heart was beating sporadically: two beats, silence, then a rush of frantic beats would follow. The venom was making its last changes to my mate.

My door opened and Esme, followed by Alice, entered. They both wore radiant smiles and Alice chirped, "It's almost time!" She walked to the opposite side of the bed. "Wow, look at him!"

Pride filled me at my sister's compliment and I smiled at her. "He is magnificent."

Suddenly, Edward's heart started to beat incredibly fast. I trained my eyes on his face, waiting, savoring the sound of each beat. In just a moment, the rhythm would start to slow until it eventually stopped, and I wanted to be the one he saw first as he woke.

My other half gasped loudly, arching his back, then laid still once again. His heartbeats were slowing. I counted them in my mind, wondering just how many he had left. I wasn't paying attention to the time anymore. Alice took care of that.

"Ten seconds," she whispered.

Ten seconds that felt like forever. The last beat of my mate's heart echoed in my ears and I committed it to memory. This was the most important moment in my life.

The room was completely silent. The whole family was waiting for Edward to open his eyes. Emmett walked up close to me, ready in case he tried to run. We all knew he was going to be scared of his new self; we all were when we woke to this life.

Edward's eyes opened suddenly, and yet, he continued to lay still as stone. The brilliant emerald of his eyes was replaced by a deep crimson, and Jesus, it was incredible. He was fucking stunning.

"Edward?" I whispered, reaching to touch his face. With his new vampire speed, he sat up, pulled his knees to his chest, and covered his face.

Moving closer to him, I slowly and carefully moved his hands away from his face. "It's alright," I said gently. "Look around. See with your new eyes."

Edward raised his head and glanced around the room quickly.

"I can see..._everything_," he whispered.

"Yes," I smiled. Then, without thinking, I made a mistake. "What do you smell?"

Inhaling deeply, he immediately tensed and his eyes widened. With a hand clasped around his throat, he tensed, ready to spring.

Oh fuck. He caught the scent of his parents' and sister's blood.

"Em," I barely managed to mutter before Edward sprang up from the bed, intent on finding the source of what his throat was screaming for.

Emmett caught Edward around the torso as he leaped for the door and wrestled him to the floor. Edward let loose a feral half growl, half scream as he struggled to get away. The instinctual urge to defend him, protect him, hit me hard. I hated the way Emmett was touching him, but all I could do was stand there in shock. Edward was such a gentle and caring human, I never expected this.

"Dammit, Jasper, help me!" Emmett yelled. "He's too strong!"

All at once, my shock disappeared and I raced to help my brother. Pain filled me as I saw Emmett sitting on Edward's chest as he wiggled and raged beneath him.

"Scoot down and sit on his legs, Em," I said, and took my place on Edward's chest.

"Get _off_ of me!" my mate screamed. I took his face firmly in both my hands.

"Edward, look at me," I commanded harshly. He ignored me, continuing to growl and writhe. "Edward!" I yelled, holding him even tighter, and he finally looked at me.

"It hurts, Jasper," he said, still clutching his throat. "I need..."

"I know," I said quickly. "Emmett, Carlisle, and I are going to take you to the mainland to hunt."

"Can't wait!" he panted harshly.

"Hold your breath, and the smell will go away," I instructed. "We don't have to breathe, remember?"

Edward's eyes never moved from mine as he stopped breathing.

"Better?" I asked.

Nodding minutely, he answered, "A little, but I want the burning to go away."

"It will," I reassured him. "We have to get you to the boat first. We'll take care of you, but you have to calm down."

Maybe it was the promise of quenching his thirst, I didn't know, but he relaxed almost immediately. Realization dawned on his beautiful face.

"Help me, Jay," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Nodding, I said, "Move, Emmett."

Emmett got to his feet and I wasted no time getting Edward upright and into my arms. He held me tightly, burrowing his head into my chest.

"Damn, you're strong," I commented. With a chuckle, he slightly loosened his hold.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright. Remember to hold your breath. We're going to take you to hunt now," I told him. He let me go, but kept my hand in his, looking around once more. The girls had cleared out when he started panicking, going to the living room to watch over his family. Carlisle and Emmett stood in front of us, smiling.

"Welcome to the family, son," Carlisle told him.

"Yeah, bro. You look great!" Emmett piped up.

Edward gave them a shy smile. "Thanks." I knew that if he were still human, he would have been blushing, and I didn't miss it like I thought I would. We were the same, and he was mine for eternity. That made up for his human traits I had lost.

"Come on," Carlisle said. "He really needs to hunt."

On the way to the boat, I watched, amused, as Edward took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that his skin was just like the rest of ours. Holding his hand in front of his face, he marvelled at the diamond-in-light shimmer.

"Wow," he said, causing the rest of us to laugh. I had a hard time watching where I was walking, thanks to his ethereal beauty. All I wanted to do was pin him down and ravage his new body, showing him what he missed as a human. That would have to come later, after his thirst was satisfied.

During the ride to the mainland, Edward continued to hold my hand tightly while looking out over the water.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quietly.

"Everything is so different," he replied. "It's almost like I couldn't see clearly before. I notice we're the same temperature, too. My hearing is so sharp now, noises come from everywhere."

"I know it's confusing for you. You'll adjust in no time," I reassured him. "After you feed, you'll be more focused so you can explore what you can do."

He was quiet for a moment.

"I can't believe I acted like I did when I woke up," he said so quietly, only I could hear.

"It was a natural reaction. No one's going to fault you for that. Besides, once you calmed down a little, you realized what was happening and asked for help. That makes all the difference."

He turned to face me.

"You don't think my parents will be upset?"

"No, I don't," I answered. "Carlisle and Esme warned them what you would be like. They even offered to take them out sight seeing, but they refused."

Edward shook his head with a small smile. "That's my dad's doing. He always says 'in for a penny, in for a pound'."

Chuckling, I told him, "I don't think Jacob was too pleased, though."

"He shouldn't have been there in the first place," he snorted.

Silently, I agreed with him.

The trip took a little longer than normal, because we went around the city to the forest. After tying off the boat, we took Edward into the dense trees. With Emmett and I on each side of Edward, Carlisle stood to face him.

"Close your eyes, son, and tell me what you smell," he instructed.

Edward did as he was asked and responded immediately with, "Everything."

Chuckling, my father said, "Concentrate. Use all of your senses."

Within seconds, Edward took off running. Holy fuck, he was fast! We ran through the forest at top speed, letting Edward lead, and came to a halt when he stopped short and crouched with a hiss. We were on a slight hill, and upon looking over the edge, we saw four cheetahs lounging in the shade.

Edward leaped, landing on one of them and startling the rest into fleeing. The animal didn't have time to put up a struggle as my mate bit into its neck and drank greedily. Blood escaped one corner of his mouth and dripped off of his chin. When the cat was drained, he threw it aside, wiped his chin, and licked the blood off of his hand.

As he looked up at us with blood still on his lips, want like I had never known shot through me in a delicious wave. This was how my mate was meant to be.

I didn't have time to admire his perfect form any longer because he took off in the direction the other cats had fled. We followed again, and after finally drinking his fill, he threw aside his fourth drained animal and slowly got to his feet.

"Feeling better?" I asked, walking to him with a smile.

"Much," he grinned, licking his lips.

My God, he was sexy. Streaks of blood decorated his forearms and neck, his shirt was ripped at the bottom, and he had a hole in one of the knees of his jeans. In his wide-eyed innocence of his first hunt, he had no idea how erotic he looked, or how much I wanted to take him right where he stood. The idea of future blood play flitted across my mind, and I had to convince myself now was not the time.

"Are you still thirsty?" Carlisle asked him, cutting off my train of thought.

"I don't think so," he answered. "I feel really full now."

"Good. Shall we go back?"

Edward nodded, walked up to me, and took my hand. "Run with me, Jay," he beamed, and took off, back the way we had come, heading for the boat.

**Hope y'all liked it! Till next time,**

**Penny**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey y'all! I know it's been forever since I updated this, but I kinda got sidetracked with getting my father in law ready for surgery, kids out of school, and a little show called Spartacus. (It's ALL DelphiusFanfic's fault, too, and neither of us are sorry. LOL) Anyway, here y''all go!**

**HUGE thanks to DelphiusFanfic for prereading and Harrytwifan for betaing. They are excellent and I cherish them both.**

**I do not own Twilight;**

**EPOV**

Back at the house, I slipped in the French doors and headed for a shower and change of clothes. I didn't want my human family to see me bloody. Hunting was new and exciting. It was hard to describe the thrill I felt chasing after the cheetahs. Drinking blood was a bit strange at first, but as it soothed the burning in my throat, I only wanted more. My mind knew it was the nature of the vampire, but part of it was still thinking as a human. I hoped it wouldn't take too long to adjust.

I saw the way Jasper looked at me when I finished drinking. You would have to be blind not to see. The scent of arousal hung heavily in the air around us. He was turned on, which turned me on. Since my thirst had been sated, all I wanted was to take him and fuck him - claim him like he did me. The more rational part of my mind told me I couldn't yet, but it was hard to keep control. How I managed, I had no idea.

After getting out of the shower, I dressed in jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt. The temperature didn't feel hot to me anymore. Standing at the mirror, I studied my face, fascinated. My eyes were so red. I poked my cheek and marvelled at how my skin felt. Hard and smooth, it was flawless. The freckles I used to have were gone. Wow. I was just like Jasper...finally.

The burning was bad. I thought I was frying from the inside out, having burning oil poured through my veins, completely unable to escape. Yes, I had been warned about how it would feel, but I didn't expect it to be like that. Thankfully, I would never have to go through it again. The only thought that helped throughout the three days was when it was over, Jasper and I could have eternity, which was all I wanted.

A knock sounded on the door, pulling me from my thoughts. Opening it, I was greeted by Carlisle, who was smiling.

"How are you feeling, son?" he asked.

"Good," I replied, returning the smile.

He stepped back and I walked into the living room. My vampire family was all there, waiting for me with big smiles. Shyly, I looked at the floor, and Esme walked up to hug me.

"Welcome to the family," she said quietly in my ear, then stepped back.

"Thanks," I said.

Alice, a little too excited for her own good, hugged me. Rosalie then stepped forward and hugged me as well. It was weird being the center of attention. Repeatedly, my eyes strayed to Jasper, who stood off to the side a bit, saying nothing. He wore a sexy as fuck smirk, though, and I knew what he was thinking. I was thinking the same. Hopefully, the families would leave so he and I could have some much needed time alone.

"Do you think you can see your family?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded vigorously.

"Can I? They must be worried."

"Only if you can control yourself," Emmett said. "Jasper and I will walk on either side of you, just in case."

"Take a breath, and tell us how you feel," Rosalie instructed.

Inhaling deeply, I caught a few different scents. Blood, which made my mouth fill with venom, but also a horrifyingly awful stench I had never smelled before. Where the fuck was that coming from?

"I feel okay," I said slowly. "The blood smells good, but I'm full. Also, something seriously smells bad. It's like...wet dog and rotten food or something."

The entire Cullen family burst into laughter, and Jasper moved to my side. Taking my hand, he kissed me on the cheek and said, "That's Jacob."

"Jesus Christ," I muttered with a shake of my head. "The quicker he leaves, the better. Gross."

Laughing again, Jasper said, "I think he'll be okay, Carlisle. Em and I will help him."

With a nod, Carlisle smiled. "Alright, Edward. Let's go see your family for a minute, then we will take them back to the mainland."

Barely inclining my head in assent, I waited until Emmett was at my other side before leaving the room. The smell of blood grew more pungent as we travelled down the short hallway, and I swallowed convulsively.

"Hold your breath," Jasper whispered.

I did as he said, and the temptation was no longer there. Jacob's smell was out of my nose, too, thank God.

As we walked into the living room, Mom, Dad, Bella, and Jacob stared at me, silent. I smiled at them as we stopped in front of the couch where they were sitting, trying to reassure them I was still the same, just unbreakable.

"Hey," I said quietly, not daring to take a breath yet. "See? I'm just the same as before."

"Holy shit," Dad commented, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stood. "You look..."

"Weird?" I supplied, causing the rest of the Cullens behind me to laugh.

"No," Dad chuckled. "Just different, but not."

I grinned at him as the rest of my family rose to their feet.

"You're okay?" Mom asked.

"I'm great," I answered truthfully. "Just a little...well, a lot...stronger, and I don't eat the same as you anymore."

"Your eyes," Bella said, unable to hide the awe in her voice.

"It's because there's still human blood in me, and it makes my eyes red. As soon as it's all gone, my eyes will be like Jasper's."

"So, when you left after you woke up...we heard you screaming..." Dad hedged, and I smiled at the floor again, embarrassed.

"I was scared, and didn't know what was going on," I explained. "Jasper and Em calmed me down, and then I was okay. Then, we went to the mainland so I could hunt."

"What did you eat?" Bella blurted, obviously too curious for Jacob's own good. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Cheetah," I replied proudly. Bella gave me a horrified look, then sat back down.

"Ew, yuck," she said. "I don't want to know anymore."

Laughing, I accidentally pulled in a breath. Jasper and Emmett's arms tightened on mine as I tensed for a few seconds.

"You alright, bro?" Emmett asked, concerned. Slowly, I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Their blood smells really good, but I don't want to drink it."

"You don't?" Em asked, surprised.

"No, not really. For one, they are my family. Two, I'm still full. I'm okay," I said, prying Emmett's fingers off my arm easily, then holding out my hand to my dad.

He took it, shook it firmly, then let go and looked at his hand. "You're cold."

"Yep." I grinned. "Just like Jasper."

I didn't quite dare to hug Mom yet, so I held out my hand for her, too. Smiling, she shook it.

"You look wonderful, Edward," she said. "It suits you."

"Thanks, Mom," I said happily, then moved to shake Bella's hand. She grudgingly took it, but let go quickly.

Looking at Jacob, I said, "I'm sorry, Jacob. I would shake your hand, but quite honestly, you smell fucking _awful_."

Laughter rumbled around the room from the Cullens, and Jacob just shook his head. "Feeling's mutual."

Smiling, I went back to Jasper, who pulled me close and steered me away from the crowd. We watched as Carlisle and Esme talked with my parents about the change and how well I was doing. It made me proud to know I had done okay with hunting and managing not to try to attack my family.

As Mom, Dad, Bella, and Jacob gathered their things to leave, I reached my arm around Jasper's waist and pushed up the back of his shirt just enough so I could tease the exposed skin with my fingertips. He shivered a little and tried to hide it, but my eyes caught everything.

Leaning closer to his ear, I whispered, "I saw that." Pausing only long enough to kiss the back side of his ear briefly, I continued, "I can't wait until everyone's gone, so I can fuck you stupid."

He drew in a gasp and met my eyes with rapidly darkening ones. Love, lust, and desire mingled in my gut, and I wondered if our families could get out any faster.

Emmett, walking by us with a couple of duffel bags, commented, "Dude, please wait till we're gone."

I growled lowly at his remark.

He stopped short, looking at me with a wicked grin. "Ooh, that pissed you off?" he taunted playfully. "What's wrong, Eddieee? Don't like what I said?"

The growl I emitted then caught the attention of everyone else, and they stared.

"Uh...Emmett? I wouldn't," Carlisle warned.

Ignoring his sire, Emmett continued, "Aw, what's little newborn Eddie gonna do to me?"

In a flash, I pushed Emmett out the door, making him fall on his ass in the sand, and scaled the nearest palm tree, where I waited for him to get up. Holy shit! Not only was I strong, I could move fast. Elation filled my head, and I watched as Emmett stood and looked all around for me. Just as he looked up, I pounced, taking him down again. Sitting on his chest, I gripped his wrists and held them over his head. He struggled, but it was fruitless.

"That's more like it!" he sneered, trying to buck me off.

In another swift move, I hauled Emmett to his feet and flipped him over my shoulder, then tripped him as he tried to land. The big man grinned up at me.

"Pretty good," he said.

Holding my hand out to him, I pulled it back just as he was about to take it. "You give?"

He nodded, and I once again offered my hand. As I pulled him to his feet, I said, "Oh, a word to the wise."

He raised a brow in question.

"_Never_ call me Eddie again."

Laughing, he gave me a quick hug. "Done," he said. "You're gonna be so much fun!"

Shaking my head, I watched Emmett walk back to where he dropped the duffle bags. He picked them up and headed for the boats.

Mine and Jasper's families were taking their stuff out to the boats, and I leaned against the palm tree, watching. Jasper came to stand next to me and slid his arm around my waist.

"They're going to the mainland tonight, to stay in a hotel, then are leaving for Forks in the morning," he told me quietly, and I nodded. Thank God. Even though it hadn't been too long since I woke, it felt like forever. I wanted to have Jasper all to myself already. The need to claim him like he did me was clawing at my insides.

When the boats were packed, each one of the Cullens hugged me, telling me they would call to check on us soon. My family didn't get too close as they said their goodbyes. I figured Carlisle asked them not to, but I told them I loved them and would see them soon. My dad even congratulated me, which was a big surprise.

Jasper and I stood and watched as our families climbed into the boats and left. The moon was shining over the water, illuminating the waves made by the retreating boats. Glancing around, I saw...well...everything. My eyes picked up every leaf blowing in the slight breeze. Every grain of sand under my bare feet shined in the moonlight. In the water near the shore, tiny fish swam. I was stunned.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jasper whispered against my neck as he gently scraped his teeth across my now unbreakable skin.

That was all it took.

Turning, I gripped his shoulders and pushed him into the house, not giving him time to protest. On our way into the bedroom, my mouth was already on his, licking and biting his lips as I kissed him.

Breaking our kiss, I pushed him into the bedroom, causing him to slide across the floor and fall onto the bed. He hit the door on the way through, breaking the top hinge. I couldn't be bothered to care.

Crouching down, I growled lowly at Jasper, who sat in the middle of the bed. His eyes were deep black, and I briefly wondered if mine were the same. He started to unbutton his shirt, and I leapt, landing exactly where I wanted to, on my knees straddling his legs.

"Oh, no you don't," I hissed, grabbing his half open shirt in my hands. "Mine."

I pulled my hands apart, only expecting to rip his shirt open the rest of the way, but it came off his body in two pieces, one in each hand. I had forgotten just how strong I was, but it sent a wave of lust and euphoria throughout me I had never felt before.

Throwing his shirt aside, I ripped mine off as well and kissed him hard, pushing him back onto the bed. He groaned loudly while I explored his upper body, pinching and scraping his nipples and skimming my fingertips over his hard muscles.

We were finally the same temperature, and I found I didn't miss the coldness I had been so used to.

He broke our kiss, panting harshly into my ear while I licked and sucked at his neck.

"Fucking Christ," he swore, holding my hips tightly.

"Gonna fuck you, Jasper," I breathed. "Claim you, mark you, and make you mine."

"Yes!" he hissed. "Please...now."

In less than a second, I had both of us bare, the remains of our shredded clothes thrown aside and the lube in hand. Jasper looked breathtaking, laying under me with wide eyes and parted lips. Leaning down, I popped the cap on the lube and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you Jay, for coming into my life and making it complete," I said softly as I pushed two fingers into him.

Grunting, he tried to smile as I prepped him.

"Can't wait to be inside you for the first time," I declared, pushing in another finger.

"Now, Edward," he moaned. "Take me."

Swiftly removing my fingers, I slicked my cock and lined up. Leaning down, I kissed him deeply, my tongue searching out all the space in his mouth. It was needy and sloppy and wonderful.

Ending the kiss, I stared into his gorgeous black eyes. He made a soft noise.

"Your eyes are black," he whispered. "You are incredible, my mate."

With a smile and slight growl, I responded "Mine" and pushed into him.

Oh, my fucking God! It felt like I was coming home as I slid effortlessly into him as far as I could go. He was tight and perfect around my cock, made just for me. Arching his back, he let out a feral growl. I started to move slowly, trying to show him how much I loved and cherished him, but the need to thrust and claim and fuck was too strong. His scent enveloped me, mingling with mine, and it only served to heighten my desire.

Clutching him against me, I thrust long and hard into my mate's willing body. The sensations were incredible. I emitted growls and hisses of pleasure in between telling Jasper just how good he felt and how perfect he was. Amidst his noises of pleasure, he gasped loudly, and I realized I was holding him too tightly.

The end of the bed collapsed beneath us due to the force in which I was pounding into my mate and, without breaking rhythm, I held Jasper against me and pinned him to the wall behind the bed, feeling it give under him. That position brought us so much closer, and I took advantage of it by licking and kissing his neck beforemoving to his mouth. He whined into my kisses, and I could feel his fingernails raking down my back. It made me feel powerful, and I moved faster, harder.

"Can't hold on," Jasper panted against my shoulder. "I'm gonna come."

His admission, the desperation and pleasure in his voice, caused my spine to tingle. The scent of my mate and his arousal, mixed with mine, swirled in my head, driving me to completion.

"Let go," I crooned, feeling myself dangerously close to the edge.

Trembling, Jasper roared against my shoulder and I felt wetness between us. The evidence of his pleasure pushed me over.

With my own roar, I held Jasper tightly against me as I bucked into him through my orgasm. When we were finally spent, I moved us to the bed, still joined, and nuzzled my face into his neck with a soft purr.

"Mine, Jasper."

"Yours forever, baby," he replied, running his fingertips up and down my back.

Raising my head, I stared into his eyes, now fading from onyx back to the golden hue I loved so much.

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you," he replied, catching my lips in a searing kiss.

Holding his face in my hands, I continued to kiss him, slipping my tongue into his mouth once again and moving my hips gently. I was stoking the fire once again. Now that I had made my claim, I wanted to show Jasper just how much he meant to me...how much I loved him.

This time, I made slow love to my mate, making sure he knew in every word, every touch, just how thankful I was that we were now inseparable.

**Hope y'all liked it! Till next time!**

**Oh! Almost forgot! Due to the new passion for the Spartacus series, be on the lookout for a Nagron fic from me, coming soon! It is called To Pursue A Contrary Slave. :D**

**Penny**


End file.
